Date
by Sazzzandora
Summary: Eren und Levi haben seit längerer Zeit wieder ein Date. / Ereri / AU / Hier ein klitzekleiner Auszug: "Also?" Levi zog eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor, nahm eine heraus, ebenso wie ein Feuerzeug. "Ähm... Also erstmal würde ich dich gerne richtig zur Begrüßung küssen, also pack die Zigaretten weg." "Du kannst mich mal, ich rauche wann ich will, Yeager." "Das ist aber nicht jetzt,


**Date**

"Oh mein Gott, siehst du süß aus mit der Mütze und dem Schal!", entfuhr es mir, als ich Levi nach der Schule vor dem Gebäude traf. Breit grinsend küsste ich seine Nasenspitze, hielt mich dabei an der Mütze des Kleineren fest. Wortlos starrte er mir in die grünen Augen. Ich ließ ihn los, lächelte ihm entgegen. "Also?" Levi zog eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor, nahm eine heraus, ebenso wie ein Feuerzeug. "Ähm... Also erstmal würde ich dich gerne richtig zur Begrüßung küssen, also pack die Zigaretten weg." "Du kannst mich mal, ich rauche wann ich will, Yeager." "Das ist aber nicht jetzt, Ackermann." "Worum wetten wir?" "Den Arsch vom anderen." Er zündete den Glimmstängel an, ich nahm ihm diesen gekonnt ab, beugte mich vor um ihn zu küssen. Prompt landete eine Hand in meinem Gesicht, die mich wegschieben wollte. Mit der anderen versuchte er an die Zigarette zu kommen. "Hey, her damit!" "Wenn du dich küssen lässt, vielleicht!" Um das schnell zu beenden ließ ich die Zigarette in den Schneematsch fallen, schlug seine Hand locker weg und zog ihn direkt zu mir. Vor drei Jahren hätte mir der etwas Ältere, inzwischen übermorgen schon 19-Jährige, in dieser Situation noch eine geknallt. Aber nach drei Jahren Beziehung war das endlich nicht mehr der Fall. Den folgenden Kuss erwiderte er sogar, wenn auch recht angepisst. Das merkte ich daran, dass er mehrfach auf meine Lippen und einmal sogar auf meine Zunge biss. "Aua, du Arschloch." "Jetzt sag schon, was machen wir heute?" "Ich hab alles geplant, keine Panik." Überlegen grinste ich. "Witzig und was?" "Sei mal nicht so ungeduldig." Wir hatten heute ein ganz offizielles Date. Unser letztes wirkliches Date war nämlich schon gut drei oder vier Monate her. "Wir gehen jetzt erstmal zu mir, kochen und essen." "Halāl und koscher." "Logisch." "Was machen wir danach?" "Ins Kino heute Nachmittag und dann gehen wir heute Abend, nachdem wir was gegessen haben, baden. Danach können wir ja noch fern sehen oder so." "Okay, gut." Daraufhin gingen wir los.

Ich lebte nah bei der Schule, hier in der Innenstadt. Unterwegs ergriff ich seine Hand, verhakte unsere Finger miteinander. Erst bei mir zu Hause ließ ich seine Hand wieder los. Oben in der Wohnung nahm ich ihm Mantel und Mütze ab, brachte alles in mein Zimmer. Levi war indes schon in der Küche, setzte Tee auf und stellte alle Zutaten für Pfannkuchen bereit. Ich lief ihm dann nach, holte eine Schüssel und den Mixer um den Teig anzurühren. Mithilfe der Küchenwaage wog er die Mengen ab, ich mixte den Teig. Indes holte er eine Pfanne, stellte sie auf den Herd. "Ist der so gut? Schau mal bitte." Mit seinen schlanken Fingern nahm er mir den Mixer aus der Hand. Auf höchster Stufe rührte er noch einmal um, schaltete das Gerät dann ab und drückte es mir in die Hand zurück. "Spül ab." "Bitte Eren - oh kein Problem Schatz, für dich tu ich doch alles!", säuselte ich theatralisch, küsste ihn auf sein Ohr im Vorbeigehen und zog mit den Lippen an seinem Ohrläppchen. Leise murrend schlug er einmal sachte nach mir, warf dann den Herd an. Ich musste grinsen. Viele wären davon bestimmt angepisst aber ich freute mich über diese Reaktion. War immerhin kein Arschtritt oder blaues Auge. Ohne irgendwelches Mecker wäre es eh einfach nicht Levi. Und ich liebte ihn nun einmal so, wie er eben war. Den Mixer säubernd und daraufhin abtrocknend drehte ich mich um. Levi stand am Herd, wendete grade einen Pfannkuchen. Allerdings glitt mein Blick an seinem trainierten Rücken runter zu seinem in meinen Augen einfach perfekten Hintern. Und den hatte ich ja jetzt auch noch deutlich in einer Wette gewonnen. Ich konnte mich nur schwer davon entfernen um den dummen Mixer wegzuräumen, was ich aber tat. Aber da ich meine Fingerchen einfach nicht von meinem Liebsten lassen konnte, umfasste ich von hinten seine Taille und umarmte ihn fest. Meinen Kopf legte ich auf seiner rechten Schulter ab. Einen Moment hielt er inne. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf zu mir hin. "Ja~?", fragte ich leise. "Wie viele willst du?" "Drei." Zufrieden lächelnd legte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Leicht erwiderte er den Druck, löste den Kuss dann aber um sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren. Ihn nach wie vor umarmend versteckte ich meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. "Ich liebe dich Levi." Einen weiteren kleinen Moment hielt er in seinen Bewegungen, wirklich kaum merklich. "Ich steh total auf deinen Arsch, weißt du das eigentlich?" "Davon ging ich aus." Vorsichtig zog ich am Bund seiner Jeans, schob eine Hand vorn hinein. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und ließ ein leises Keuchen verlauten, als ich ganz zart über die Haut etwas über seinem Glied strich. "Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, weißt du doch." Mit schnellen Bewegungen stellte der Kleinere den Herd aus, schob die Pfanne von der Herdplatte, drehte sich um. Überrascht ließ ich mich gegen die gegenüberliegende Ablage schieben, spürte wie er sein Knie zwischen meinen Oberschenkeln in meinen Schritt drückte. "Ouh...", machte ich leise, "Darauf steh ich auch." "Ich weiß. Aber lass uns das auf nach dem Essen verschieben." Mit seiner Zunge leckte er von meinem Ohr über meinen Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein. Leise seufzend legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Zunge glitt senkrecht meinen Hals zum Kinn zurück hoch. Mir wurde verdammt heiß, mein Atem wurde schwerer. Dann ließ er von mir ab. Was auch sonst. "Essen ist fertig." Den Mund verziehend lief ich an einen Schrank, holte Teller und Besteck. Damit lief ich Levi erneut nach, diesmal aber an den Esstisch. Nun aber breit lächelnd setzte ich mich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. "Erzähl schon, wie war dein Tag heute, _Schatz_?" Ich grinste Levi an. "Naja... Bisher ziemlich durchwachsen, hab halt drauf gewartet dass unser Date startet. Jean meinte erst, er müsse nen schlauen Spruch loslassen, Dates sind mit der Zeit Blödsinn und so, aber Marco hat ihn dann ganz liebevoll dran erinnert, dass deren letztes Date erst drei Tage zurückliegt." "Idiot." "Ja, immer. Wie war dein Tag?" Er nahm sich einen zweiten Pfannkuchen, überlegte kurz. "Wie immer eigentlich. Zugegeben hab ich auch auf jetzt gewartet. Außerdem hab ich gehört, dass du wieder die Schulleitung treffen durftest?" "Oh~ ja... Aber ich schwöre dir, ich wurde provoziert ohne gleichen!" "Ins Gesicht?" "Magengegend." "Hm. Auch nicht schlecht. Worum ging es?" "War dieser Spasti da... Hab den Namen vergessen, eine unter mir, blond und was größer als ich. Jedenfalls hat der rumgemeckert, als Marco Jean wie üblich begrüßt hat, du weißt schon." "Ja... Und dann hast du dich mit ihm angelegt, ihn zurechtgewiesen und den Rektor besucht?" "So in etwa." "Anständig." "Was meinst du eigentlich, wie viel Mühe Marco damit hatte Jean zurückzuhalten?", lachte ich, "Aber wie auch immer." "Wo sind deine Eltern?" "Papa ist in der Klinik bis heute Abend irgendwann, Mama ist auch noch arbeiten und Mikasa ist auf einem Geburtstag bis morgen Abend." "Wann geht's ins Kino?" "Oh! Äh, in einer Stunde gehen wir, ja? Entscheiden wir spontan?" "Klar." "Gut." Nach dem Essen saß ich noch da, musterte meinen Freund. Seine schwarzen Haare im üblichen Undercut fielen in glatten Strähnen. Mein Blick glitt schnell über seinen Oberkörper der unter dem dünnen Pulli gut trainiert war, wie ich es natürlich wusste. Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dümmlichen halben Lächeln. Oh ja sein Körper war alles andere als zu verachten. Ich sah etwas auf zu seinen zu einem ganz dezenten Lächeln verzogenen Lippen. Und Scheiße, ich wusste genau was er auch damit anstellen konnte, wenn wir in Fahrt kamen. Weiter oben traf mein Blick auf seine grauen Augen, die mich förmlich anstarrten. Ertappt starrte ich zurück. Anfangs hatte ich dann immer beschämt weggeguckt aber jetzt wusste ich ja eigentlich, dass er mich dabei immer anstarrte. "Ich liebe dich", sagte ich dann, lehnte mich zu ihm über den Tisch und küsste ihn liebevoll. "Ich dich auch", nuschelte er gegen meine Lippen. Auf meinen Lippen breitete sich ein fast schmerzhaftes Grinsen aus. Das hörte ich selten, aber je seltener es kam, desto wertvoller war es für mich. Und ich wusste genau, dass Levi gerade das mehr als ernst meinte. Außerdem sagte ich es ja oft genug für uns beide zusammen. "Ich-" "Eren. Wir gehen, wenn die Küche sauber ist, nicht eher." "Natürlich nicht", seufzte ich genervt. Also machte ich mich unter Levis Aufsicht daran die Teller, das Besteck und die Pfanne zu spülen. Er selbst kehrte den Boden, säuberte den Herd und die Ablage. Es dauerte zum Glück nicht allzu lang. Dann konnte ich meinen Schlüssel und mein Portmonee in den Taschen meines Parkas verstauen, den ich mir auch sofort in meinem Zimmer anzog. Levi nahm mir seinen Mantel aus der Hand, packte ebenfalls sein Portmonee ein. "Nein, nein, nein! Du hast letztes Mal alles bezahlt, heute bin ich dran", maulte ich. Er seufzte leise. "Meinetwegen Yeager. Aber meinen Ausweis sollte ich für den Fall dabei haben, findest du nicht?" "Ausnahmsweise." Seiner Geldbörse folgten Feuerzeug und Zigaretten. "Ungesund", sagte ich trocken. "Und du liebst mich trotzdem." Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Dennoch blieb ich unbeeindruckt, lief voran in den Flur um meine Schuhe anzuziehen. Auch Levi tat das nun. Hinter ihm schloss ich die Tür ab, wir gingen runter und raus.

Wenige Minuten später saßen wir auch schon im Bus zum Kino. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Aufgrund einer Umleitung musste der dumme Bus am inoffiziellen Straßenstrich vorbei. Besorgt sah ich seinen angespannten Blick durch die Reflexion an der Scheibe und mein Blick fiel auf die Hand auf seinem Bein, die er verkrampft zur Faust ballte. Er ging damit schon viel, viel besser um als vor einigen Jahren. Seine Mutter war vor und auch lang nach seiner Geburt noch eine Prostituierte gewesen, inzwischen war sie seit knapp 13 Jahren verstorben. Ich hätte sie gerne getroffen, da ich von Levi wusste, dass sie sich wirklich immer sehr liebevoll um ihren Sohn gekümmert hatte. Danach lebte Levi bei seinem Onkel, da niemand wusste, wer sein Vater war. Der Vater wusste es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst, schließlich war er nur ein Freier von Levis Mutter gewesen. Und sein Onkel erzog ihn sehr streng, weshalb ich Levis Art nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte. Jetzt lebte Levi allein, sein Onkel war weggezogen, bezahlte ihm aber irgendwie Unterhalt oder sowas in der Art. Um ihn zu beruhigen hakte ich mich mehr oder weniger bei ihm unter, nahm seine verkrampfte Hand in meine und küsste sie kurz. Ich wollte einfach erreichen, dass er sah, dass ich mich sozusagen jetzt um ihn kümmerte. Er sah mich an. Lächelnd sah ich zurück, küsste ihn diesmal richtig. Und ich dankte einfach nur Jahwe, Allah, Gott, wem auch immer, dass wir endlich da vorbei waren und in der Nähe des Kinos aussteigen konnten. "Geht's dir gut?", fragte ich verwirrt, als er plötzlich nach meiner Hand griff und diesmal auch selbst unsere Finger verhakte. "Natürlich geht's mir gut." "Das machst du fast nie." "Fast. Genau. Und jetzt freu dich einfach so kindlich, wie du dich sonst über alles freust." Ich zog die Brauen hoch, musste dann aber unweigerlich lachen und presste meine Lippen gegen seine Schläfe. Mit der freien Hand nahm er gekonnt eine Zigarette, entzündete sie, als er sie zwischen den Lippen klemmen hatte. "Immer noch ungesund", summte ich, als wir schlussendlich vor dem Kino ankamen. "Und? Was willst du machen?" "Dich pflegen, wenn du Lungenkrebs bekommst, aber nur, weil ich dich so sehr liebe." Er blies mir vom letzten Zug den Rauch ins Gesicht. "Wenn dann sag 's doch bitte richtig, Ackermann. Das war nämlich alles andere als die feine englische Art." Er ließ den Zigarettenstummel in einen Mülleimer fallen, nachdem er ihn an diesem ausgedrückt hatte. "Sogar die Umwelt hältst du sauber, du lebendiger Putzfimmel. Los, lass uns endlich rein gehen!", quengelte ich. Mahnend wurde ich angesehen. "Erstens kümmer dich besser um deine eigene Gesundheit, es ist arschkalt und du rennst ohne Mütze, Schal oder Handschuhe rum. Zweitens bin ich kein Engländer und ich sag das wann und wie ich will, find dich damit endlich ab, Yeager. Und drittens halte ich eben alles in Ordnung, du stures Balg." Nach diesem Anpfiff dumm lächelnd zog ich ihn wie heute Mittag schon an seiner Mütze zu mir, verschloss meine Lippen fast schon stürmisch mit seinen. Den Kuss erwidernd zog er mich bestimmend weiter zu sich runter. Der Junge wollte sich auch nie für mich strecken... Das erinnerte mich an unseren ersten Kuss, bei einem Klassenausflug in den Zoo vor gut drei Jahren. Ich war recht belästigend neben ihm ganz hinten in der Reihe hergelaufen. Dabei hatte ich ihn zugelabert, dass er ja gar nicht so kalt sei wie er wirkte und so weiter. Natürlich war es mir dann unangenehm gewesen, dass er mich so direkt fragte, was ich genau wollen würde. Und dann hatte ich ihn geküsst, dabei zu mir etwas hochgezogen, sodass er sich strecken musste. Dann hatte er mir einen kräftigen Schlag in die Magengegend verpasst - und mich geküsst, als wir auf Augenhöhe waren. Im Moment des Schlages dachte ich einfach, dass ich jetzt total unten durch wäre aber als er mich dann küsste, wusste ich es ja besser. Aber zurück zum hier und jetzt. "Du musst mir schon entgegenkommen, du Sitzriese", murrte er nur. "Du mir auch, Standgebläse." Er warf mir ausnahmsweise nur einen ziemlich bösen Blick zu. Daraufhin ging er zur Kasse, bestellte zwei Karten für irgendeinen Film. Keine Ahnung wofür. Jedenfalls rannte ich schnell hin, nahm ihm das Portmonee weg. Sein Gezeter und den Schlag gegen mein Steißbein ignorierend gab ich der Kassiererin das Geld. So schnell hatte die verpennte, Levi in der Laune starke Konkurrenz machende Kassiererin wohl noch nie das Geld für zwei Karten bekommen. Die guckte ganz schön dumm aus der Wäsche. Levi bekam dann auch sein Portmonee wieder, nahm auch die Karten entgegen. "Ich hol Popcorn, willst du auch was?" "Nur Wasser." "Okay. Nicht weglaufen." "Wohin auch?" Später saßen wir schon im dunklen Saal, der Film lief. Der blanke Horror war das. Also wirklich ein Horrorfilm. Von der üblen Sorte. Dass er grade sowas sehen wollte... Dabei wusste er genau, dass ich richtig Schiss vor sowas hatte. Die ganze Spannung tat mir einfach nicht gut. Und als ich dann auch noch eine Hand an meinem Arm spürte, zuckte ich so stark zusammen, dass sich mein Oberschenkel verkrampfte. "Fuck!", zischte ich. Levi deutete mir an, das Bein durchzustrecken. Er hatte mich am Arm gepackt, sich bei mir untergehakt und angelehnt. Vor Schmerzen zischend drückte ich das Bein durch und gegen den Sitz vor mir. Ein junger Mann sah mich daraufhin angepisst an. "Geht's noch, Idiot?" "Bleib locker, ich hab 'nen Krampf!", blaffte ich. "Dreh deine Fettfresse zurück und genieß den scheiß Film, hast du gehört, du wertloser Bastard?" Entgeistert und wahrscheinlich von der Kälte dieser Worte eingeschüchtert starrte der Typ Levi an. "Na los." "Sorry", murmelte er, drehte sich zurück. "Missgeburt", knurrte mein Freund noch und trat mit voller Wucht und Absicht gegen den Sitz vor mir, "Besser, Eren?" "Ja." Ich entspannte mich wieder. Levi hatte sich wirklich wieder an mich gekuschelt. Allgemein sah er jetzt ziemlich zufrieden aus. Selbst auch zufrieden lächelnd lehnte ich mich auch gegen ihn. "Können wir die anderen Zuschauer belästigen indem wir ganz laut rummachen?" "Heute nicht, machen wir wann anders wieder, okay? In 'ner Romanze?" "Zu gerne." Also schauten wir einfach den Film weiter. Immer wenn ich mich erschreckte, zuckte ich zusammen. Mit der Zeit begann Levi meinen Arm, an dem er sich ja festhielt, zu streicheln. Eine gute Stunde später lief endlich der Abspann, Levi trat noch einmal gegen den Sitz vor mir und wir verließen das Kino.

"Wie fandest du den Film?", fragte Levi mich auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle. "Nervenaufreibend. Nicht gerade mein Geschmack aber erträglich. Und du?" "Schlecht gemacht von der Story aber ansonsten okay. Gibt bessere." Im Bus und noch vor der Haustür erzählte er von Stellen im Film die er blöd fand, lobte aber die Film-Idee. Ich hörte nur halbherzig zu, schloss die Haustür auf und zog meinen Parka schon im Treppenhaus aus. Levi folgte mir die Treppen hoch, betrat hinter mir die Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Seine Schuhe, Jacke, den Schal und die Mütze ließ er diesmal mitsamt meiner Schuhe und meines Parkas an und unter der Garderobe im Flur. "Du bist immer noch blass", merkte er an. "Mir ist nur kalt." "Natürlich." "Ja~ der Film war nervenaufreibender als gedacht", murrte ich leise, seufzte. Ich ging vor in die Küche, setzte Reis auf. Mein schwarzhaariger Freund kam nun auch in die Küche. Er begann mit Tee kochen und Tisch decken. Ich war zu sehr mit Fleisch braten, Reis und Soße kochen beschäftigt, dass ich nicht merkte, wie liebevoll Levi den Tisch deckte. Umso überraschter war ich dann auch als ich es sah. "Wow." Jeweils gegenüber waren Teller, Besteck, Gläser, Weingläser und Teetassen, zusammen mit einer neuen Tischdecke und einer kleinen Vase, die eine Rose enthielt. Daneben standen zwei lange Kerzen. "Wie im Restaurant", murmelte ich. "Setz dich", er zog einen Stuhl für mich vor. "Essen dauert noch ne Minute." "Setz dich, Eren." "Wenn du meinst." Also setzte ich mich. "Sorry für den Film." "Ich liebe dich", kicherte ich leise, umarmte ihn, "Du bist süßer als man meint." Er lächelte leicht. Dann sorgte er dafür dass das Essen fertig wurde und drapierte es auf den Tellern. Nachdem er noch Rotwein in die Weingläser gegossen und die Wassergläser gefüllt hatte, setzte er sich mir gegenüber. Wir stießen an. "Und gleich geht's noch Baden, ja?" "Ja, hatte ich vor. Ist das denn okay für dich?" Eigentlich duschte Levi nur und das auch nur etwa drei Minuten lang. Wie er das tat, wusste ich noch immer nicht, jedenfalls konnte ich dann auch nie mit ihm zusammen duschen, da er die Dusche verließ, sobald er fertig war. Also zwang ich ihn heute mal in die Wanne. "Ja." "Ich hab mal ne Frage." "Was hindert dich? Sonst fragst du auch einfach." "Naja... An deinem Geburtstag fängt doch Hanukkah an, oder?" "So gesehen am Vorabend, ja. Wieso meinst du?" "Würdest du dieses Jahr gerne feiern?" Er hörte auf zu essen, musterte mich. Ich sah runter auf mein Essen, aß weiter. "Eren." "J-ja?" "Ich würde euch das Fest zeigen, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest." Fast automatisch schoben sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben, ich sah ihn an. "Feier dann auch mit uns Weihnachten." "Was sagt deine Familie überhaupt dazu?" "Mama liebt dich, Papa mag dich inzwischen auch und Mikasa muss halt zurückstecken. Außerdem mag sie dich eigentlich ja doch, ganz bestimmt. Außerdem will ich deinen Geburtstag auch mit dir verbringen." "Ich hätte dich da auch gerne bei mir." "Gut so." Nach geraumer Zeit waren wir mit dem Essen fertig, Levi räumte ab. "Ich geh Badewasser machen." Damit stand ich auf, ging ins Bad. Dort wusch ich die Wanne kurz aus, stellte dann das Wasser an und regelte die Temperatur. Dazu verteilte ich noch ein Schaumbad. Und dann ließ ich die Wanne volllaufen und lief ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Levi auf der Couch lag und las. Meine Lippen kurz schürzend kletterte ich auf seinen Schoß, sah mir den Buchtitel an. "Was ist das?" "Nur unsere Schullektüre." "Das hab ich noch gar nicht", murmelte ich, legte mich auf Levi drauf. Ich fasste um seinen Nacken herum, zog vorher noch mein Handy hervor. Seine eine Hand legte sich auf meine Hüfte. Ich sah meine Nachrichten durch, antwortete allen nacheinander. "So langsam bekomm ich Lust auf Sex." "Kurze Nummer, damit sich das Baden lohnt?" "Wir hatten schon länger keinen Sex in der Badewanne." "Gute Idee. Das Wasser dürfte so langsam auch fertig sein." Damit setzte ich mich auf. Aber ich hatte keine Lust so lange zu warten... Also strich ich mit meinen Händen über seine Brust, schob seinen dünnen Pulli hoch. Als ich ihm dann seinen Pulli auszog, küsste ich ihn. Er übernahm relativ schnell die Führung. Leicht in den Kuss grinsend stand ich auf, zog ihn mit, damit der Kuss nicht unterbrochen wurde. Langsam schob ich ihn Richtung Flur. Dabei streichelte ich über seine starken Rückenmuskeln und nach vorn über die genauso deutlichen Bauchmuskeln. Kurz bevor wir im Flur ankamen, landete auch mein Hoodie auf dem Boden. Im Flur angekommen wurde ich mit einem Ruck gegen die Wand gedrückt. Immer wieder fing ich seine Lippen ein, öffnete seinen Gürtel, zog diesen aus der Hose und auch diese machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Parkettboden. Dann stieß ich gegen seine Schultern. Unachtsam war er gewesen. Diesmal spielte ich meine überlegene Körpergröße voll aus, zog ihn zu mir hoch, sodass er auf Zehenspitzen rückwärts ins Bad gehen musste. Natürlich passte ihm das gar nicht in den Kram, worunter heute aber mal nur meine Jeans leiden musste. Der Knopf riss ab, der Reißverschluss Zipper ebenfalls und am Ende des Reißverschlusses riss sogar der Stoff ein. "Die ersetzt du", keuchte ich. "Nicht im Geringsten bei der scheiß Wette." Vor der Wanne ließ ich ihn stehen. Socken und Boxershorts waren das Letzte, was ausgezogen wurde, dann stellte ich das Wasser aus. Ohne die dumme Unterwäsche war meine Erregung nicht mehr ganz so drückend. Mein Blick glitt Levis durchtrainierten Körper entlang, während er in die Wanne kletterte. Auch an ihm war die Aktion eben nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen. "Komm schon, Yeager", auch er keuchte noch. Ich war dran. Das waren schließlich seine Wettschulden. War uns eh relativ egal. Ich stieg ihm direkt hinterher in die Wanne, beugte mich über ihn und presste meinen Mund wieder auf seinen. Er hob seine Hüfte etwas an und ich kam ihm sofort entgegen. Mir immer wieder laut gegen die Lippen stöhnend kam er mir bei jeder Bewegung entgegen. Mit einer Hand spielte ich an seiner Erregung rum, mit der anderen stützte ich mich etwas ab. Ich stöhnte auch ab und an, küsste ihn immer wieder. Es dauerte etwas, bis wir nacheinander den Höhepunkt erreichten. Nun noch glücklicher rutschte ich nach hinten gegen den Rand, legte meinen Kopf schwer atmend in den Nacken. Ich sah auf, Levi lehnte sich grade zurück, stieß dann aber mit dem Kopf an die Armatur. "Fuck!", keifte er, hielt sich den Hinterkopf. Ich musste unweigerlich lachen, bekam dafür einen sauberen Tritt gegen die Schulter. "Aua! Junge, reg dich ab und komm her", gluckste ich noch. Dabei hielt ich die Arme auf. Leise murrend, dass ich ja bescheuert sei, rückte er aber tatsächlich zu mir, lehnte sich an mir an und bettete seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter. Ich strich durch seine Haare. In der Dreiviertelstunde, die wir badeten, wusch ich Levi die Haare, massierte ihm die Schultern und den muskulösen Rücken, ich wusch mir selbst alles und so weiter. "Können wir endlich raus?", fragte er leicht genervt. Ich nickte, ließ das Wasser ab, als wir aus der Wanne stiegen. Er nahm aus dem Schrank ein Handtuch. Dieses schlang er um meine Hüfte, zog mich damit ganz eng an sich. Überrascht keuchte ich auf, seine eine Hand hielt das Handtuch hinter ihm zusammen, mit der anderen zog er mich zu sich runter. "Levi?", murmelte ich verwirrt. "Für meinen Geschmack hast du noch nicht genug gestöhnt, Eren." Er ließ das Handtuch los, holte ein weiteres um sich abzutrocknen. Als er fertig war, verließ er das Bad mit einem umgebundenen Handtuch und ließ mich mit wirren Gedanken zurück. Also... Okay. Einige Minuten stand ich noch rum, dann lief ich abgetrocknet und mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte in mein Zimmer. Levi kam mir fast sofort entgegen. Vor mir stellte er sich auf Zehenspitzen - TATSÄCHLICH FREIWILLIG - und küsste mich innig, während er über mein Kinn runter über meinen Hals strich. Als er dann auch noch "Ich will dich, Eren", gegen meine Lippen hauchte und mich noch einmal küsste, war mein Verstand wie leer gefegt. Oh mein Gott, der Typ war heißer als die Hölle und er konnte mit mir meinetwegen tun und lassen, worauf er gerade Lust hatte. Was schlussendlich auch geschah. Und, versprochen, SO viel gestöhnt hatte ich schon länger nicht. Es kam mir vor, als wären Levis Hände und Lippen einfach überall. Wir küssten uns heftig und mehr als das, sowie die später folgenden und teils echt gut gezielten Stöße, ebenso wie die extremen Schauer vor lauter Erregung, spürte ich nicht. Es blieb auch nicht bei einer Position, das wäre uns zu langweilig gewesen. Ich genoss es, wie er mit seinen Händen meine Wirbelsäule entlangfuhr oder sich an meinem Hals festsaugte. Die Welt durfte ruhig sehen, wie geilen Sex ich hatte. Neben dem vielen Gestöhne ließ ich auch nur einzelne Wortfetzen verlauten, wie etwa, dass ich ihn liebte oder "OH GOTT!", oder Ähnliches. Das Übliche eigentlich. Meine Fresse, das war einfach unbeschreiblich. Als wir ein letztes Mal beide kamen, legte er sich neben mich. Extrem schwer atmend strich ich mir verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Ich... liebe dich", keuchte ich angestrengt. Ich war unsagbar fertig. Erschöpft rollte ich mich halb auf ihn, küsste ihn liebevoll. Er lächelte in den Kuss, erwiderte ihn. "Schlaf gut", murmelte er leise. "Du bitte auch", entgegnete ich, gähnte herzhaft. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und sein Atem ging nicht viel leichter als meiner. Das ließ mich irgendwie grinsen. Tatsächlich schlief ich schnell mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust ein. Aber im Wissen, dass Levi wieder nicht schlafen würde. Genau dies war mit Sicherheit ein Grund dafür, dass ich gegen halb vier in der Nacht wach wurde. Wie erwartet war Levi nicht mehr im Bett. Schon jahrelang litt er mehr oder weniger unter Schlafstörungen. Zwei bis drei Stunden täglich, nicht mehr. Entweder schlief er sehr spät ein oder er war extrem früh wieder wach. Er blieb eigentlich nie im Bett, weil er immer wieder versuchen wollte, sich mit langweiligen Dingen abzulenken und müde zu werden. Wohl im Wissen, dass es nicht viel brachte. Ich seufzte leise. Zum Glück störte es ihn nicht mehr so sehr, dass er nicht schlafen konnte und tagsüber reichte ihm der kurze Schlaf scheinbar sogar aus. Schlaftrunken richtete ich mich auf und schlurfte zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Aus diesem nahm ich ein Shirt und eine Jogginghose, zog beides an. Dann nahm ich von meiner kleinen Couch eine Wolldecke mit. Im Flur konnte ich flackerndes Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer sehen. Die vorhin noch hier verteilten Kleidungsstücke waren alle weg. Leises Schnarchen aus dem Schlafzimmer verdeutlichte, dass meine Eltern da waren und schliefen. Ich schlich durch den dunklen Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Levi saß zusammengekauert mit einer Tasse - wahrscheinlich Tee -auf der Couch, starrte in den Fernseher. "Hast du aufgeräumt?", fragte ich leise. Er lächelte mich leicht an. "Vor ein paar Stunden, aber da waren Carla und Grisha schon da." Mitsamt Decke kletterte ich hinter ihn, trank etwas von seinem Tee. Dann legte ich mich hin, zog ihn mit mir. "Eren, vorhin im Bus zum Kino..." "Ja?" "Danke, ich weiß unsere Beziehung wirklich zu schätzen." "Gerne." "Auch für heute." "Ich danke dir." Ich gähnte leise, brach aber ab. "Ich liebe dich", Levi küsste mich sanft. "Ich liebe dich noch viel mehr", grinste ich glücklich. Den Teufel würde ich tun und jetzt wieder vor ihm einschlafen! Also griff ich mit einem Arm um seine Hüfte, mit dem anderen um seinen Nacken. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu mir, hatte die Arme auf Brusthöhe und den Kopf auf seinen Händen. Ich bettete meinen Kopf in seinen Nacken, küsste ihn da. "Schlaf gut, Yeager." Levi gähnte. "Erst wenn du schläfst, Ackermann." Ein leises Lachen ließ er verlauten, rutschte näher an mich ran. Noch einmal fasste ich an ihm vorbei, schaltete den Fernseher mit der Fernbedienung ab. Und ENDLICH driftete er auch in einen ruhigen Schlaf ab, was ich an ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hörte. Mit meinem Arm um seinen Nacken gelegt, streichelte ich nun nur noch durch seine längeren Haaren, kuschelte mich näher an ihn ran und schlief selbst wieder ein.


End file.
